bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Merfolk
Merfolk, (A mermaid or merman (pl. merfolk, or specifically mermaids and mermen)) also called Merpeople, are mythological human/fish-hybrid sea creatures, the legends of which go back more than three thousand years, that often appear with the head and body of an extremely beautiful woman or man and the tail of a scaly fish. They're magical creatures of the seas. According to Oracle, the natural merpeople are born in the sea. Merfolk are related to the sirens and are very similar. In most myths, merfolk use the combined power of their beauty and voice to lure men into the sea, either to bring them down to live in the merfolk realm or to drown them. Some merfolk are benevolent and have been known to rescue drowning humans, while others are monstrous and have a taste for human flesh and blood. Powers and Abilities Merfolk possess the power to control, freeze and boil water and the power to turn water into a jelly-like substance and to turn water into a substance similar to crystal or glass. Merfolk also several magical abilities. * Superhuman Strength: Merfolk are considerably stronger than a muscular grown human. Some merfolk have been known to be strong enough to literately push over a boat with a mere finger push. Humans are generally powerless when attacked by a mermaid. * Shapeshifting/Transforming Ability: Merfolk possess transformation abilities and can transform into humans so that they can walk and breathe on land. Merfolk can stay human for many days, weeks, months or even years. If a mermaid gets wet when in human form, her legs will transform back into a tail. However, some older Merfolk possess some form of control over this ability. * Underwater Breathing: Merfolk can stay submerged for long periods of time but they still need to breathe air. They can hold their breath for at least 24 hours before needing to resurface but with more practice merfolk can stay under for much longer. When merfolk stay breathless, they do not die, unlike humans. They "sleep" underwater, and just awaken when they breathe air again. They can only hold their breath in merfolk form. When merfolk are infected with Fish Fever, they undergo changes and grow gills. It is possible that during this time, they can actually breathe underwater. * Durability: Merfolk can swim days without getting exhausted. * Speed-Swimming: In water, merfolk also have the additional ability of Speed-Swimming. When merfolk speed-swim, their bodies enveloped in bubbles that they use as a jet stream with which to swim quickly. This can be a great advantage when trying to flee from enemies such as another mermaid/merman or boats and other water crafts. It is also called "torpedoing." * Zoolingualism: Some natural-born merfolk have the unique ability to comprehend and speak the language of mammals (for instance, dolphins and whales). It is unknown if the ability can be learned, but probably not. Nixie, Sirena and Rita are known for demonstrating this ability with dolphins, while Mimmi does it with whales, particularly humpbacks. * Volume Reduction: Is the ability that all merfolk are shown to have. With this power, merpeople can shrink things. * Possession: Mermaids' spirits can coexist with that of a human woman in the same body. * Agelessness: Mermaids can live forever, never age and are immune to all normal and supernatural diseases and cannot get injured easily. * Fish Physiology: Because mermaids are part fish, they can breathe underwater, swim at incredible speed, leap high out of the water and can survive underwater at even the deepest depths. * Telepathy: Mermaids can call and communicate with aquatic creatures telepathically. * Weather Manipulation: Merfolk can control and manipulate the weather and have unlimited power over all liquids.This power can be used to help or harm. They could even be used to pull ambient moisture out of the air to form water, withstanding great water pressure, or even raise water to send it at foes in the form of tidal waves, whirlpools, water gysers or any other form they wish. Mermaids can boil, freeze and transform water.Their powers over water are second to none. * Invisibility: Invisibility is a power that all merfolk are shown to have. With this power they can turn temporarily invisible. The user is capable of staying invisible with legs or tails, in or out of water. * Siren Music: Merfolk can vocally emit a beautiful song that entrances men and subliminally compels them to either follow any predetermined orders given by the user in the song, or to try to reach the source of the song, no matter what dangerous obstacles are in the way of the path. Siren Singing is a musical/voice-related magical ability that allows the user to put a person (usually a man) into an irresistible, hypnotic trance in which he will follow the mermaid around or obey the mermaid's whim and desires without question. In the Mako Island's Pod, is forbidden the use of this skill. Is a natural skill, and can not be learned. Humans that have been transformed in mermaids, can demonstrate this skill when affected by the Full Moon. Weaknesses Pending. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hybrids Category:Species